Medical imaging systems, in particular x-ray systems, and their control devices are generally known. The following steps are performed by the control device in said systems:                Said control device drives the signal source and detector so that the detector registers an object's raw data,        it accepts the registered raw data and, by means thereof, determines an end data record by which at least one end image of the object is defined, and        via a viewing device it feeds out to a user of the medical imaging system at least one two-dimensional end image defined by the end data record.        